


Like Gold, My Heart Melts

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: The Story of Six Pomegranate Seeds [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Viktor is so in love, Yuuri deserves to be worshiped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: “I am the lord of the dead,” Viktor said sadly, “Everything I touch dies.”“And everything I touch lives. Does that not make up perfect for each other, my sweet king?” Yuuri whispered into his ear. His tone shivers down Viktors spine, pleasant ones that filled his belly with want. “Don’t you think?”And thus starts the romance between the God of the Underworld, and his husband, The God of Spring.





	Like Gold, My Heart Melts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Two Years of Vikturri!

Viktor often worried that there is no sun in Underworld, only a pale disk that shines upon its inhabitants. It’s light was akin to moonlight, soft and mellow but it moved like a wave cresting upon the eager shores. 

The light trickled into their room, it’s soft beams touching to edge of the bed made of fur and sheets so dark that the night sky could paint its stars upon them. Two lovers lay there like painted dolls, dead to the world and its distractions. Silver hair touched the blackened sheets, swirling like a river cutting through the earth as stark icy blue eyes opened slowly to take in the sight of his husband sleeping peacefully. 

Viktor exhaled quietly, his breath trapped in his throat. His ice cold eyes blossoming like moonflowers as he gazed at his spouse with such ardent adoration. If anyone was to see him like this, they would either scream or laugh, unable to believe their eyes as his lips curved upwards into a rare but sweet smile. Viktor, Lord of the Underworld and the souls that inhabited his realm, considered himself for once in his long and lonely life to be _lucky_. 

Yuuri, his lover and his heart, was still fast asleep; pale and beautiful as the most fragrant flowers. Viktor looked at him, taking in the sight; the slight flutter of his eyelashes reminded him of butterfly wings to his hair spilled onto the pillow like ink, beautiful couldn’t even begin to describe him. 

He was even more gracious with the dark stains of violets and blues that bloomed upon his sun kissed skin. Viktor followed them with his eyes hungrily till they disappeared underneath ink colored silk sheets, his neck and body marked by Viktors eager lips during their lovemaking through the long night…..and he was not the only one to bear such marks. As Viktor had learned, his husband was insatiable.

(And the gods truly thought of him as nothing more than a innocent little flower.)

He stirred slightly as the light crept closer, only making a soft sound in the back of his throat as he burrowed closer to his husbands side, seeking out the warmth that the Underworld had snatched away from him. It was colder here, the sun didn’t dare to enter the realm of the dead which only made it cold but his Yuuri easily adapted and thrived. The God of Spring had the type of strength that could turn rock into diamond. 

Viktor wrapped his arms around his frame tighter, whispering softly into his hair. 

He smelled of sweet ambrosia, utterly delectable. 

Viktor was drunk off his scent, his eyes closing as he inhaled deeply allowing it to coat his lungs. Yuuri always smelled wonderful, the smell of death and ash did little to obscure the scent of flowers that clung to him like a well worn cloak. He often assured Viktor that he smelled like the earth to him, rich and dulcet; like freshly cut grass or newly turned soil. 

In the moment such as these, Viktor gazed down at his husband and simply marveled. The man who slept next to him radiated warmth and in return Viktor would forever to be grateful for his existence. His own life has been a long and cold one with little to look forward to but the bemoaning of dead souls and endless gloom that seemed to touch his very essence. It was unbearable, choking him like poisoned vines till he wanted nothing other than to fling himself into the river overflowing with the lost and forgotten, hoping that their fate would be his freedom. 

Or he did at least until he met Yuuri. 

Truly, the man was the light of his life for who else could bring the Lord of the Underworld out of his realm but not the God of Spring. 

Viktor knew that others would speak of him as a cretin and a fiend for stealing away something that didn’t belong to him, and no one would understand the relationship that they had but it didn’t matter to Viktor. The world may curse his name and the gods may look down upon him but Yuuri was his and he was Yuuri’s; from the very moment that they had laid eyes on each other in the banquet. Between the wine, fine food and melodic music, and Viktor knew that once he saw him he would never forget his face or his eyes. 

Those eyes, heavy with drink and alluring, could easily slay a weaker man. Pretty brown eyes sparkled back at him like ambrosia, sweet and beautiful but full of a sadness and pain that reflected his own. 

“Dance with me,” the young godling asked—-no—-demanded him. 

(Him, the god of the underworld. Viktor was almost speechless when the God of Spring dragging him towards the music without his answer.) 

He had held his gaze as he had held his hand, as the wine flowed and the music played, Viktor found that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of eternity with Yuuri by his size. If it wasn’t for Yakov, Viktor would’ve glady gotten down onto his knees and begged the God of Spring to marry him. 

Loneliness was killing him. 

But living without life and love was a far greater punishment. 

Love was a frivolous thing for the gods, coming and going as it pleased. Viktor had watched Yakov and Lilia struggle, he had seen countless others fall in love with mortals and get their hearts broken; once they entered his realm they reeked of nothing more than self-anguish and regret. He had often listened to these souls, eternally searching for those that had taken their hearts away and only felt pity. To roam like that was worse than death, and Viktor knew that the only way to cure their ailment was to wipe their slates clean. 

For a long time, he thought it was easier that way. 

He never believed he could be loved, it never occurred to him that someone would look at him with stars in their eyes and a lantern in their hearts. Many simply feared him, running from him and the fearing of dread that followed him like a shadow till he was alone, they not dare speak his name but for their own selfish gain 

And that’s how it was. 

And that’s what he settled with. 

Until Yuuri held onto him, his eyes looking at him; not his gleaming crown, not his face, and not his fearsome hounds—-only him. His gaze seared through flesh and bone, deep into the parts of him that he didn’t even know about. It felt so frightening to be laid so bare, to be stripped down to your core by a set of dark eyes. 

“You do not fear me?” Viktor asked him, his words are warped by heavy ambrosia and heady wine. His cloak wrapped around the young god as he carried him off to the Underworld, sheltering him from the chill that lingered there. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck, his cheeks flushed red with wine and his eyes hazy. A smile curved on his face, a sliver of sunlight that left Viktor a bit weak in the knees. “Have the others told you nothing about me or are you simply not afraid?” 

“Must I be?” He was taken back by his retort, unable to give him an answer. Yuuri’s warm lips pressed against his neck, whispering. “There is no need to be afraid of you.” 

Viktor was surprised that he didn’t end up tumbling down the steps and hurling the both of them into the Styx. 

Taking him into the Underworld had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

A poor decision on his part but both of them had too much to drink to even consider the consequences of their actions. It would be much later when they woke up with pounding heads till they realized what they have done. But that was a story for another time, one filled with so much drama and heartbreak that it would perfectly qualify as a play. 

(Viktor had even seen one out if curiosity, oddly amused by the variations of their own story.) 

Viktor simply told him, “I am the Lord of the Underworld.” 

“And I am the God of Spring.” He laughed, a truly beautiful sound that Viktor was falling in love with. “What of it? You are not at frightening as others have said you are.” 

“Oh. And what do others think of me, my little sun?” Viktor asked him, amused. “Do they fear me? Or do they hate me? I am not a pleasant man, not am I usually welcome to these sorts of banquets.” 

“Yakov doesn't hate you,” Yuuri pointed out. He shivers in his arms, promoting Viktor to wrap his cloak around him tighter. 

“They are terrified of you…..and once upon a time, so was I.”

“Are you still?”

Yuuri looked up at him, his hand cupping his cheek so tenderly. If he was affected by the chill of his skin, he didn’t not show it. Viktor leaned into his touch regardless, hoping to catch the warmth of his blood. 

“No.” He said with surprising conviction. It set his icy cold heart aflame. “You are gentle with me. And kind, I feel safe with you, My Lord.” 

“I am the lord of the dead,” Viktor said sadly, kissing Yuuri’s palm. “Everything I touch dies.”

“And everything I touch, lives. Does that not make up perfect for each other, my sweet king?” Yuuri whispered into his ear. His tone shivers down Viktors spine, pleasant ones that filled his belly with want. “Don’t you think?” 

“You do not know for what you ask,” Viktor reminded him gently but his feet carried the young god further into the underworld. Each step he took was one he could not take back. “You are much too drunk to decide something so life altering, Yuuri. I could never make you happy for you belong in the sun, not deep in the earth with me.” 

“Viktor, you sound like my sister,” Yuuri swiftly retorted. His cheeks were turning redder, his eyebrows drawn into an angry squint. Viktor kissed his face in apology, only turning his cheeks vermillion. “I am capable of making my own choices, and I know what I want.” 

“Do you think you could love a creature like me?” He asked him suddenly. 

Yuuri’s anger abated, only just but Viktor dares to look into his eyes. He was lost even more now but he found himself enjoying it. 

“Could you?” 

Of course, nothing works out as one expects it to. 

It only took six pomegranate seeds to seal his fate with Viktors. 

Their story had no end but it was neither tragic or funny. It was bittersweet, enough to cause him anguish for the better half of the year his darling Yuuri was away from him. 

It had been a choice, unlike what the plays and tales told him, Yuuri had been the one to chose to stay in the Underworld. Viktor took it as an offense for others to assume that he would be so lecherous but Yuuri had simply hushed him and told him that they not need to bother with what others thought of him, for they knew the truth. 

Viktor hated the months that Yuuri spent away from him. Maybe he was too attached, and maybe he was too afraid but he trusted Yuuri to come back to him once the first leaf of autumn fell. 

And he did. 

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the light that now spilled across their sheets. His eyes sparkled and glowed like stars, a warm amber that took the breath out of Viktors lungs. He brushed his hair away, tucking it behind his ears and admired his husband. 

“My lord,” Yuuri purred when he laid his gaze upon Viktor. A lazy smile made its way to his lips, adding to his allure. 

“My husband,” Viktor returned, heart stuttering in his chest. “You are as beautiful as the day I first met you, my little sun.” 

He had the good fortune to see Yuuri’s cheek bloom red, like the skin of an apple form their gardens. Viktor hummed and leaned in to press his lips to his cheek. 

“Viktor,” He giggled, hiding his face away from him. “It’s too early for compliments.” 

“It’s true.” Viktor lifted his chin so that he could kiss him properly. It was a chaste kiss that brought warmth to his chest and set his heart ablaze. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss. As a god, Viktor had no need for air but kissing Yuuri felt as if the air had been robbed from his lungs. “I have missed you while you were away, my sweet Yuuri. These few months have been nothing but anguish. Gazing at your face soothes my heart.” 

“Overdramatic as ever,” Yuuri said, sweetly. He touched their foreheads together, taking a deep breath as if the memories of their separation pained him. “I have missed you too. Every moment away from you felt close to dying.” 

“Oh, Yuuri…..”

“But that’s okay now.” He opened his eyes, his eyelids unfurling like flower petals in the sun. The amber of his eyes was permeated with something dark and carnal, a beast that laid dormant in Yuuri for all these years; insatiable and equally beautiful, able to bring men and gods down to their knees and make them worship the very ground he treads upon. “I never want to forget the feeling of your arms around me.” 

Viktor needed nothing else to spur him on, he already worshipped Yuuri. 

“You won’t.”

He will never tire of the feeling Yuuri in his arms or the soft sweet sounds he makes when Viktor kisses him, his lips hungry.

He hovered over him, his hands encircling his wrists and holding them above his head. Yuuri looked up at him with dark eyes, coquettish with his eyelashes fluttering enticingly. Viktor smiles, knowing full well that Yuuri didn’t need to seduce him in such a manner; Viktor would do anything to make his husband happy, give him anything his heart desires, kiss him because he deserved to be loved—-all for him and him alone because nobody owned his heart but Yuuri. 

Nobody worshipped the Lord of the Underworld so they worshipped each other instead. 

“Stay.” It was a redundant thing to ask of his husband, they already made their vows to each other underneath the orchard trees but Viktor would always want to hear those words from his husband's lips. Each time sent a jolt of happiness down his spine. “Stay by my side.” 

“Forever and more, my Lord,” Yuuri promised, smiling radiantly. 

He leaned up, eyes full of adoration, and sealed the vow with a red-hot kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://lady-of-inklings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
